My Random Ideas
by Catyz101
Summary: All the random ideas I get about Moka and Tsukune are goint to go right here. They are all mostly going to be romance and probably never going to be continued again. Enjoy.
1. You're so unfair, Moka

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tsukune stood up slowly. His body ached from the blow he had just taken from Moka. This truly was training from hell. Moka yawned as she continued to look at her magazine.

"**Are you just going to stand and stare, Tsukune?"** Moka said barley turning to face him.

Tsukune blushed and looked away, "No, sorry, I was just trying to recover from that last hit."

He always felt embarrassed when she caught him just looking at her. He couldn't help it. She was just so gorgeous with her silver hair and crimson eyes, not to mention that body she had. Whenever she showed someone there place, she also showed those sexy legs of hers.

Moka lifted an eyebrow, **"I didn't hit you that hard."**

Why did he seem so out of it? Could she really have hit him hard enough to disorientate him? She put her magazine down and turned her full attention to him. He was looking away with a big blush on his face, his sweet honey brown eyes looking down intently at the ground, and his body seemed a little tense. When had he gotten so handsome?

Tsukune chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "As expected from you, Moka, truly powerful without trying."

"**I think we've had enough training for today. Now you can 'recover' from my 'unintentional powerful hit'." **Moka said beginning to removing the whip from her arm.

"Hey, Moka, before you transform back can you explain something to me?" Tsukune said.

Moka chuckled, **"I don't think I have the time to explain the math homework to you."**

Tsukune looked at her, "That's not it."

Moka tried not to laugh at the look on his face. He looked like a little puppy especially with that little tilt of his head. She felt uncomfortable at the next thought in her head. _**There is nothing those eyes couldn't convince me of doing.**_

"**Alright, then what is it?"** Moka asked.

Tsukune took in a breath and then said, "You say that in this form of you, I'm just a blood bank to you, right?"

Moka looked away. What had brought this on? Why did she suddenly feel like telling him that it wasn't true? She wasn't exactly what she felt for Tsukune anymore. At first he was the boy who accepted her, then he became what seemed like a friend, but now she felt something different. She couldn't put her finger on it; she was just sure she had never felt this way before.

She then realized she had kept him waiting for a while, **"Yeah."**

Tsukune looked at her and said, "Well, in this form at least, you have never drunk my blood."

Moka was stunned not really sure what to answer to that. Had he caught her? Wait, caught her in what? Why did she feel so nervous?

Tsukune continued, "So I get what I really need explained is, if I really am just your blood bank why is it that you've never drank my blood? You defend me when I need it and here you are training me, isn't this an awful lot of work for a 'simple blood bank' that you have never drank from?"

"**Well, the other Moka-" **Moka began.

"Would be sad or disappointed? See I don't get that either. Even you two have different personalities, your still the same person, so shouldn't you feel the same?" Tsukune asked.

"**And what do you think 'both' of us feel?" **Ura said trying to avoid explaining something she too was confused about.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck again, "Well…I guess…maybe…Uhhh…Friends? I really don't know."

"**What's so confusing about it? When mafia boy asked her she said we were friends."** Ura said.

"Yeah, but…"

"**But?" **

"Sometimes she tells the other girls that I'm hers. Don't girls usually say that when they like a guy?" Tsukune said trying to get to the bottom of things.

"**Don't most people like their friends?" **Ura responded.

"Not the kind of like I was implying." Tsukune whispered.

"**Are you implying that Omote and I like you?" **

"Maybe…Do you? Do you and the other Moka like me more than just a friend?" Tsukune asked stepping closer to her.

Moka was shocked at the boy's bluntness. Where had all this courage come from?

"Because," Tsukune blushed, "because I really like you Moka and more than a friend."

Moka felt a little breathless at his confession. She blushed as she could hear her heart beating loudly in the silent moment. After a while, Tsukune looked away.

"Sorry, I guess I pushed the line." Tsukune said walking away, "We better hurry or we'll be late for class."

"**Oi, Tsukune!"**

"Yeah?"

"**You'll just have to figure out the answer for yourself."**

Tsukune grumbled.

"**What was that?" **Moka asked eyebrow raised.

"I said you're so unfair Moka Akashiya."

XXXX

This is a one shot I've had on my laptop's desktop for a while. I was curious to see what others thought of it.


	2. Thunderstorm

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Here is another one-shot, tell me what you think.

XXXX

Moka hated thunderstorms. They made a horrible noise that scared her and usually there was rain to accompany it. One was coming near and she knew it. When Moka was in middle school she was all alone and the noise the thunderstorm made scared her out of her skin. She was always afraid something was going to come out and attack her. It didn't matter how loud she cried the storm would be louder.

When she was younger she'd hide under the bed, but she couldn't do that her at the academy. The bed was far too low. Moka fidgeted with her figures. She shivered. She didn't want to be alone when the thunderstorm came. Moka continued walking to her dorm.

The group had just finished newspaper club and had all gone back. Kurumu was the first to go with Yukari both of them had something to talk about with Ruby, Mizore had left next though she didn't tell anyone where she was going, Kokoa complained that they were all too boring and took her leave, Gin wasn't there to begin with, and Tsukune forgot something in the classroom. That had left Moka to walk alone before a thunderstorm. _Drip._ Moka looked up. No, not right now, she wasn't even half way there yet.

_Drip. _Moka began to walk faster. She put her backpack on top of her head. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _

"Need an umbrella?"

Moka turned around to see a smiling Tsukune. He walked over to her and held the umbrella over her head. Moka let out a sigh. She dropped the backpack to her side again.

"Thanks, Tsukune." Moka said.

"No, problem. I'm just glad I could catch up to you." He said.

Both teens blushed as their shoulders brushed against each other while they walked to the dorms. Moka was so glad she had met up with Tsukune since the rain suddenly got really heavy. She was also very happy that there was no thunder to accompany this heavy rain.

"Watch out for the puddle." Tsukune said as they reached the dorms.

Moka nodded. They both stopped at the entrance. Tsukune because he wasn't suppose to go in and Moka because she wanted to spend a little more time with Tsukune. Moka was about to say something when she heard a big BOOM. She yelped and practically fell into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka?" Tsukune said, "It's okay it was just thunder."

Moka was shivering, but other than that she couldn't move her body. The rain grew louder and louder, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to cover up the sound of the thunder.

"Moka," Tsukunesaid, "If we wait out here you're going to get all wet."

_BOOM! _Moka yelped again and buried her head into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune took his free arm and wrapped it around Moka's waist.

"Moka," Tsukune whispered gently into Moka's ear, "Are you afraid of thunder?"

His question was answered when the thunder clapped again and Moka hugged him tightly. His shirt was getting wet from her tears. She was shivering fiercely. Tsukune had never seen her this scared. Tsukune hugged her closer, but he knew they couldn't stay outside like this for much longer the hand holding the umbrella was getting tired and the storm didn't seem like it'd clear anytime soon. Even that being so, Moka seemed paralyzed with fear.

He wanted to take her to her room, but he didn't know which one it was. He knew it was the one across his window, but that could be anyone and he'd get in trouble with the other girls. He also wasn't sure if Moka wanted anyone else to know that she was scared of thunderstorms. He decided to take Moka to his room. She was actually rather light and with the training inner Moka had given him he was strong enough to semi carry her to his room.

He sat her on the bed as he went to make tea. The storm continued loudly with rage. By the time he came back, Moka was already hiding under the covers. He smiled gently at her. Her face was the only thing not covered by his blankets. He walked over to the bed and hugged her.

She quickly accepted the embrace. Every time she heard thunder she hugged him tighter and tighter.

"Moka, you're squeezing me way too tight." Tsukune whispered.

He had to get up to get her the tea anyways. When he came back she pulled him toward her so she could once again hug him. He blushed at the act, but hugged her back.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," He whispered to her, "I won't let anything bad happen to you," He cradled her in his arms, "Shhh, it's okay don't cry." He put the blankets over them, "I'll protect you, I promise…it's alright."

He continued to reassure her. He whisper lovely and soothing thing to her as he cradled her. She felt calm and almost sleepy. She was warm in his embrace and blankets, his words eased her, and his presence made her happy. He continued to stroke her hair. Her eyes grew heavy, but she panicked every time she heard the thunder.

Tsukune nuzzled his nose against her lovingly, "How about I give you something else to listen to?"

He reached over and got his CD player. He opened it to check what CD he had in there. Content with what he had found within he placed the headphones over Moka's head and pressed play. It was soft music he used to sleep. It was almost like lullabies. Moka couldn't really hear anything else anymore.

Tsukune's right hand continued to stroke her hair as his left hand caressed her back. Again Moka felt tired, but this time there was no thunder to rudely stop her from sleeping. She nestled her head into Tsukune's neck and fell asleep with a smile on formed on her lips. Tsukune felt at ease to see her no longer afraid. He too drifted into sleep with a smile.

'_Who would have thought a thunderstorm would bring us so close?'_

XXXX

Hmmm, it was okay. Not my best, but not my worst either. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. A Sick Day

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tsukune coughed. He had a cold for about a week. It probably had something to do with falling in a pond and Mizore accidently freezing him. Moka had come before and after school to check on him. Inner Moka would come in the morning, when their training usually was, telling him to man up and get better soon. Outer Moka would come after school bringing him his homework and staying there to help him understand it.

It was Sunday and he expected outer Moka to come instead of inner since usually Sundays were his days off. He was wrong. He realized this as inner Moka came barging into his room. He felt like hiding underneath his covers like a little boy.

"**Still not better?"** Inner Moka sighed annoyed, **"Unbelievable, you are like a child."**

"Well, it's not like I'm choosing to stay si-si," Tsukune suddenly sneezed.

Moka's gaze softened, **"Here let me check your temperature."**

"It's alright," Tsukune said, "I checked it this ummpt."

Moka didn't listen and just put the thermometer in his mouth. Moka wasn't really sure how it'd help, but she'd seen it done in movies. It beeped and that was something she didn't expect. She accidently broke it. Moka frowned.

"**Sorry,"** She said taking the broken thermometer out of his mouth, **"It's shocked me."**

Tsukune offered a soft smile, "It's alright."

"**I know,"** Moka's face brightened, **"I'll make some tea!"**

"You really don't have to." Tsukune said sitting up, "I'll make us some right now."

"**No,"** Moka said lightly pushing him down**, "You'll see I'm just as good as Omote with stuff like this."**

The look on her face left no room for argument. Not because she looked angry, no, it was because she looked so happy and determined. Tsukune laid back. He smiled softly. He had only ever seen her smile like that so many times. He was a little confused though.

Was inner Moka in competition with outer Moka? In Tsukune's mind they were both just as great as the other. He sighed happily. Thinking about them always made him calm and happy. His tranquility was interrupted by a loud yelp. Tsukune jumped up and went to see Moka.

She was on the kitchen floor hold her arm. Tsukune rushed to where she was kneeled down. He took her hand as well and felt that it was wet. He quickly got a rag that was in reaching distance from where he was and tried to dry her arm off.

"Moka, what happened?" Tsukune said worriedly.

Moka avoided his gaze, **"You don't have herbal water and I tried to make the tea anyway. Some water got on my hand and I panicked dropping it all."**

Tsukune cupped her chin and smiled at her softly, "Once you're dried up and okay none of that will matter. I'll make us some tea."

"**But you're sick!"** Moka said giving him the saddest eyes he had ever seen, **"I'm supposed to be babying you not the other way around." **She shook her head out of his hold and whispered so silently Tsukune almost didn't hear it, **"Now I see why you prefer Omote so much. She is capable of doing all these thing and I'm useless. All I'm good for is fighting and making people feel bad."**

"Hey," Tsukune said softly making her face him again, "you are not useless and good for more than just fighting. Moka, you're an amazing, smart, funny, strong, and beautiful girl. So, you can't do things like this, big deal. Everyone has flaws, it's a part of life."

"**But you like Omote better, right?"** Inner Moka said still looking into his eyes helplessly, **"She's almost completely perfect!"**

"I don't prefer outer Moka," Tsukune said, "Both of you are just as important to me."

Inner Moka rolled her eyes, **"In other words your just as an indecisive idiot as before?"**

Tsukune chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way, but I have made a choice."

"**On what?"** Moka smirked, **"I bet your mother still chooses your clothes."**

"Hey!" Tsukune said with a smile, "Well, know I don't want to tell you what I've chosen on."

"**Oh, how dramatic." **Moka laughed.

Moka and Tsukune let out a laugh. Moka playfully punched him.

"**Alright tell me."** Moka said.

"Nope." Tsukune said.

She punched him again, but not as playfully, **"Aono…"**

"Hmm, maybe." Tsukune said holding where she had punched him.

Moka growled and that made Tsukune give off an uncomfortable laugh. Moka pounced and knocked him to the floor. She hovered above him with both of his arms held by hers. She gave him a serious look.

"**Tell. Me. Now." **

Tsukune took a deep breath and kissed her on the lips, "I choose you."

Moka was silent for a moment, **"If I get sick you are going to be my slave until I get better. You kiss has probably infected me."**

XXXX

O.o I didn't intend for it to end that way. Moka was just supposed to read him bedtime stories in her own special way.


	4. I Won't Let You Get Away!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire. Here is a kind of sad one.

XXXX

Moka walked to where Tsukune sat. He looked up at her with a small smile. After they had broken up, nothing was the same between them. Moka was a vampire and Tsukune was a human, their parents didn't approve. Tsukune's parents almost died out of fear and shock. Moka's parents didn't take it any better, they had threatened to kill Tsukune if he didn't back off.

Moka didn't want to see Tsukune hurt so she broke the relationship. She had started going out with a vampire boy here parents had sent to the school. He was hardly around her though. Their relationship was all for looks. The trio involved acted like everything was okay. Tsukune pretended to not hurt every time he saw them kiss, Moka pretended she could actually be happy with that guy, and the guy pretended not to notice what Moka felt for Tsukune.

Tsukune had started dating a human girl. Kurumu had actually fallen for Gin, Yukari was over the threesome idea and actually had a crush on someone her age, and Mizore clicked with an outgoing guy who really enjoyed her company and worked hard to get her to notice him.

"I heard your girlfriend is pretty." Moka stated, but thought, _'Is she prettier than me?'_

"Yeah," Tsukune answered trying to smile, "She really is." _'But you are the most beautiful girl I know Moka.'_

Moka nodded, "I heard that she is super funny and amazing. She's a normal human and you'll never be in danger with her." Moka looked at him_, 'all the things I wasn't and I couldn't keep you from the danger.'_

"Yeah…she's funny and…amazing. Hehe I guess I never will be in danger with her other than couple arguments." Tsukune replied, _'She's nothing compared to you, though! The danger never mattered to me as long as I was with you.'_

"Well," Moka started to get up, "I hope you two last…a very long time." _'The way we didn't, the way we couldn't.'_

"I hope you do too…"Tsukune replied half heartedly, _'what happened to me and you?'_

Moka turned away from Tsukune, "Well I have to," Moka held in tears, "I have to go." _'Before I start crying in front of you.'_

Tsukune got up, "Yeah, me too." He smiled sadly, _'I hope you're not going to cry like I think you are.'_

"Bye." Moka said walking away, _'I still love you and I miss you so much.'_

"See you later." Tsukune said but wanted nothing more than to say what he thought, _'I will never stop loving you Moka Akashiya…not now not ever.'_

Moka ran as fast as she could and just stopped randomly. She didn't care where she was or who saw her. She needed to stop and cry. She leaned against the closest thing to her. Sometimes she wished she had never ran into him the first day of school, but then she would have never felt true happiness. Why did she go to see him?

She knew it would hurt. She knew that they couldn't be together. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She didn't try to stop crying. She didn't have the force to stop the hug either, it felt nice. (a/n: What if it was a pervert? Bad Moka!) She couldn't see their face; her back was turned to them.

"I love you," Tsukune whispered._ 'I can't let you get away.'_

Moka gasped and turned her head to look at him, "No…we can't….our parents…you and me shouldn't…"

Tsukune smiled softly, "Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you!" It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He leaned in and kissed her. He turned her so her body was facing his. She gave in and kissed him back, but pulled back. He licked his now salty lips and looked at her with a puzzled look. She looked like she was arguing with herself mentally. He smiled and caressed her cheek. He pulled her into a hug.

"Let's run away, Moka." Tsukune whispered lovingly, "I don't want to lose you."

"My father will try to find us," Moka replied hugging him tightly.

Tsukune kissed her cheek, "Then let's escape for a little while until reality comes back to us."

Moka looked into his honey brown eyes, "I could never say no to those eyes."

He smiled, "I guess that's a good thing."

Moka bit her lip before saying, "I want you to be my first."

Tsukune still smiling tilted his head and looked at her confused, "what do you mean? I was the first person you drank out of and your first kiss."

Moka blushed, "Take off my rosary."

Tsukune still confused did as he was asked. There was a flash of red aura. Moka's hair turned silver and her hips and chest grew slightly. He continued to hug her and nuzzled his head on her neck. Inner Moka sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"**My naïve boy,"** She mumbled against him.

Tsukune smiled, "I missed you."

"**As have I." **She responded as calm as she could, **"But running away is going a bit too far. We can't simply run away when we have a problem."**

Tsukune sighed, "I know."

"**Although, escaping to your bedroom right now would be nice." **She said in a seductive voice.

Tsukune blushed, "Is that what you meant earlier?"

Inner Moka laughed at his naivety, **"Yes." **She was glad he couldn't see the blush on her face.

He stayed quiet for a moment, "Moka Akashiya's lover? Hmmm, I could live with that."

That night was the first of many for them and their love making. Moka and Tsukune would 'secretly' meet each other. Moka's 'partner' could care less, he was in it for the money and power, and to be completely honest he was happy for her. Tsukune's 'partner' on the other hand didn't take it so lightly and made a big scene. Tsukune apologized for playing with her feelings and ended it. Tsukune didn't like the fact that he had to share Moka, but he sucked it up because he wanted to be with her and he knew that Moka loved him above anything else.

It stayed that way for a long time until both parents saw how much the two truly cared and loved each other.

XXXX

My little sister was watching Romeo and Juliet and I was like -.- I freakin' hate that Romeo guy.

My sister: He's no different than that Tsukune guy.

Me: *gasp* there is a big difference. Why if Moka and Tsukune were in a situation like that…hmmm if Moka and Tsukune were in a situation like that…

XD that was how I was inspired to write this.


	5. The dangerous 'what if' game

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Tsukune had no idea how this had happened. It was a perfectly normal Saturday at the beginning. The girls came over to his dorm and they all started to play cards. That had somehow turned into truth or dear. Yukari had dared Kurumu to drink until she was drunk, Mizore dared Yukari to leave and not come back into the room until someone said 'Yukari come have a threesome with Moka and Tsukune', a drunk Kurumu dared Tsukune to take off Moka's rosary, and inner Moka dared Mizore to get drunk with Kurumu. Now Kurumu and Mizore were now passed out on his Kitchen floor. He didn't even know he had alcohol until Yukari magically pulled it out.

Speaking of Yukari, she was outside wishing someone would call her back in. Inner Moka laughed as the two teenage girls passed out on the kitchen floor. How naïve, honestly, why would they do that for the sake of a game? It wasn't as if though any of them would truly judge each other if they didn't do it. In between the bigger dares that led this situation, Moka had ended up with Tsukune's tie around her head and Tsukune ended up with an unbuttoned shirt and one sock. Tsukune looked over at Moka.

"Want to play another game?" Tsukune asked.

"**No, Tsukune I will not play seven minutes in heaven with you."** Moka joked.

Tsukune blushed, "That's not the game I had in mind."

Moka chuckled, **"What game did you have in mind?" **

"Twenty one questions?" He asked.

She sighed, **"Alright, you can ask."**

"Is it something you can touch?" He asked.

"**Very much." **Moka said playing with Tsukune's tie that was around her head sideways.

Tsukune touched his chin with a finger, "Is it an animal?"

"**I tend to call it that sometimes." **Moka laughed at her own joke.

Tsukune looked at her confused, "Is it a person?"

"**mmmHmmm" **Moka laid back.

"Is it a girl?" Tsukune asked.

"**Nope." **Moka closed her eyes.

"Is it a boy?" Tsukune asked trying to look over the table in between them to see her.

"**Yup." **Moka said raising an eyebrow, she could feel him staring.

"Do I know him?"

"**You seem to sometimes."**

"Do I see him often?"

"**I'm not sure what you see."** She replied slyly.

"Do you care for him?"

"**Yes more than anyone could ever think."** She answered almost in a daydream.

Tsukune felt a little jealous and had to ask, "Do you love him?"

"**Yes."** She quickly opened her eyes. She hadn't meant to answer that.

"For how long? Why do you love him? Does he love you back? Who is he? Is he even worthy enough for your love? Does he care for you? Does he treat you well? It's not Gin is it? Why him? Is he a vampire too? Do you love him that being without him hurts?" Tsukune was worried, hopeful, and just kept babbling.

"**Stop,"** Moka interrupted, **"You guessed wrong. It isn't Gin. You lose. No more of this game. Next."**

Tsukune was silent for a moment. He wanted to know who it was, but also feared that it wasn't him.

"How about the 'what if' game?" Tsukune offered.

Moka calmed down a bit, hoping he wouldn't bring the topic up again, **"Alright."**

"What if I was sad?" Tsukune asked.

"**I'd get you drunk and help you plot revenge against the idiot who made you that way. If I smile in a way that screams 'trouble?'" **She asked going to his bed to lay down.

"Try to convince you not to do it, but follow you anyway. What if I was scared?" Tsukune got up and sat next to the bed.

"**I'll make fun of you until you are not scared anymore. If I am worried?"**

"Try my best to make it better. What if I'm sick?"

"**Stay away from you, I don't want what you have. I stop talking to you?"**

"Find every possible way to get you talk to me," Tsukune paused and took in a deep breath, "What if I told you I kissed you

Moka opened her eyes and looked over at his face, **"What if I let you?"**

"What if I loved you?" Tsukune said leaning in closer to her.

"**What if loved you back?" **Moka said hypnotized by his intense honey brown eyes.

"What if I took you far away so no one would find us and disturb us?" Tsukune said getting on the bed.

"**What if I never gave you back to the world?" **Moka said pulling by the collar closer to him.

"What if I didn't let you bring me back?" Tsukune said pressing his forehead.

"**What if we stop playing this game and you just kiss me?" **

"I wannnttttsss to play the game they're playing." A still drunk Kurumu told a passed out Mizore.

XXXXX

Hmm, not my best, but hey I'm writing this at one in the morning, give me some credit. XD or not.


	6. Song Inspired

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I was inspired to write this story with these four songs: set fire to the rain by Adele, meet me halfway by the Black Eyed Peas, and the one that got away by Katy Perry.

(0.o)(-.-)(XX)(T.T)(e.e)

Moka didn't want to do this. She didn't know if she could do this. She was walking to the aisle to get married. She had dreamed of this day just like any other girl naturally would one day. She had wished it would be Tsukune, but here she was walking down to a different man. Why?

The answer was simple: it's what her father wanted. That's why she was walking down to the man she would soon call husband. Her father seemed rather happy holding her arm as they walked. Moka tried to hold back the tears. She wished that they were tears of joy, but they weren't they were of pain and sorrow. She looked at the man who see would be married to.

He had crimson eyes and blond hair. He came from a noble family, much like hers, that's why he was chosen. Moka eyes widen for a moment. She had pictured Tsukune in her mind and for a moment it was almost like it was true. His honey eyes danced with joy, his sweet melting smile was directed at her, and his hair was messily combed back in a way that only he could get away with.

She felt more tears whelming as the image disappeared and her real fiancé appeared in Tsukune's place. They had finally made it to him. Moka felt like they had gotten there fast. Everyone else couldn't help but be annoyed by her slow pace.

'_**Omote, we can't do this.' **_Inner Moka said through the rosary.

'_What do you mean? Don't you want to make father proud?' _Omote answered.

'_**Yes, but I want Tsukune too. I don't want to lose him. We almost lost him because he was almost killed by monster everyday in high school, we almost lost him because our blood turned him into a ghoul, we almost lost him to other girls because he is so special, AND this omote, this, is another form of us losing him. I refuse to lose him this way!' **_Ura said, if she could cry in the rosary she would be.

'_You think I don't feel the same way? I love him! I love him! I love him! He's my north, the sun to my world, he's my everything.' _Omote bit her lip trying to fight back a sob.

'_**Then why are we heading south, are we in ignorance that we revolve around the sun and not the other way around, why are we trying to get nothing if we have everything?' **_Ura retorted.

'_Why are you questioning me?' _Omote mentally shouted_, 'Didn't we both agree to this?'_

'_**The moment we were facing Tsukune to say goodbye, I didn't want to continue anymore!'**_

'_As if I did!'_ Omote could feel her breathing increase as if she had been shouting.

"Stop!" A voice shouted interrupting Moka's thoughts.

Moka turned to see Tsukune. He was huffing as though he'd been running. He had tears cascading his face. Everyone in the room gasped, but Moka she just stared at him.

XXXXX(Earlier)XXXX

Tsukune ran his fingers through his hair. He left his hands there and his palms turned into fists. Moka was getting married! She was getting married to someone else! He groaned in frustration. This was driving him insane.

His legs gave in and he fell to his knees. He yelled out. He looked down at the floor and put his hands to the floor. He felt anger, frustration, and so much sorrow. His eyes softened. He loved her.

He loved so much. He loved to the point where his own life didn't matter. He felt the tears falling down his face and his hands clinched. Why was she marrying that guy? Wait that's not what vampires called it right? They called it mating.

The man she was marrying was a vampire. That guy was perfect for her. That guy understood her in a way Tsukune couldn't. That guy could really make her happy and give her the quality life she was use to. That guy had her whole family's approval.

"But isn't all materialistic," He mumbles to himself, "I'd give her true love."

"I couldn't agree more." Kokoa said.

Tsukune snapped his head to where he heard her voice. He stood up and looked at the girl who swore to hate him in high school. On the last year though, something changed and they had come close to being friends.

"Kokoa," He stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Stop the ceremony." Kokoa said, "You both need each other."

He looked at her and looked back at the floor. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Tsukune Aono," Kokoa said walking around in no particular direction, "He faced monsters throughout high school, he became ghoul and still he stood to live like anyone with a continuance, he helped defeat Fairytail, and now you're telling me he can't man up to stop a wedding?"

He followed her with his head, "I can't fight her choice."

"Do you think she choose this because she truly wants materialistic things?" Kokoa asked angered, "You're wrong if you do. She wants you, but she can't defy our father without you to support her and give her strength. I love my sister and I want to see her happy. It took me a while to realize that that was you, you made her inner and outer persona happy."

Tsukune turned to her smiled, "Good pep talk."

"Grow a pair and stop her from making a mistake that you and her can't fix." Kokoa looked at him hopefully, "Don't just sit and mope, do something."

Tsukune stood there just for a moment in thought and looked at her, "I won't go against her wishes."

Kokoa looked away sadly and walked to the door to leave, but before she left she turned around, almost whispering, she said, "You know her biggest wish is you, idiot. You know the place, it's ten o'clock, moron. The wedding is in ten minutes."

He watched Kokoa walk out the door and something snapped in him. Moka had walked out that door two weeks earlier as inner Moka. She had whispered to him goodbye and called him her naïve boy. He let her leave. Why? Was he truly so cowardly and stupid?

Yes, he was that stupid to let it happen, but he wasn't going to be cowardly. He quickly got a pair of shoes and ran out the door. He would stop that wedding. He would take her from the hands of her father without blessing, without permission. If he died trying, at least he would die with the fact that he had fought for their love.

In high school he wasn't even sure he'd make it to twenty four. He would rather die young fighting for Moka than grow old and regret not getting her. The phone his pocket rang and as he ran he answered.

XXXXPresent TimeXXX

"I love you, Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Issa hissed at the stupid boy.

"Runaway with me now." Tsukune said offering his hand.

"Kill this pest!" The groom's father shouted.

Moka looked fearfully and dashed toward Tsukune. She took his hand and removed the rosary. Inner Moka knew she wouldn't be able to take on all of these vampires, especially her father. Tsukune pulled her toward him and hugged her.

"Come on, we don't need to fight." Tsukune whispered in her ear.

"And do you think we'll just let you two leave?" The groom shouted furiously.

"I do," Akasha said walking in, "I think you'll let them leave, right Kokoa, Kahlua?"

"Yuppers!" Kahlua giggled, "I don't understand our fetish with human boys though!"

"I agree." Kokoa nodded.

Tsukune smiled at the three, "I owe you."

"Make my daughter happy or I'll come after you." Akasha replied stepping in front of the couple.

"Moron, don't just stand there leave with her already." Kokoa rolled her eyes.

Kahlua giggled happily, "If my sister get hurt because of you I'll torture you to the point you'll wish you were dead, but I won't kill you, I'll torture everyday of your miserable life. I'll even revive you if you do die in my torture session. I'll-"

"**Come on."** Moka said pulling Tsukune with her to run.

XXXXLater XXXX

Tsukune chuckled as he jumped onto the bed. They had escaped, stolen a car, and ended up in a motel. Moka (inner) smiled as she sat on the bed. Tsukune stretched out happily. Moka laid back and her head ended up on his chest.

"I love you." He said as he reached to play with her hair.

"**I know." **She replied.

Tsukune smiled. He didn't know what to say. He was just so happy no words could describe what he felt.

"**Tsukune, stop sighing like that it's getting a little creepy."**

Tsukune sat up and Moka had to mimic him. She looked over at him grumpily. He couldn't help himself. He cupped her chin and kissed her hungrily. She moaned and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. She pulled him by his shirt to get him closer.

He pulled away to tell her that he loved her, but she spoke before he could even open his mouth to speak.

"**Pull away again and I'll let Kahlua finish her threat and trust me you won't ever be able to look at the world the same."** Moka growled like a lion at it's pray.

Tsukune shivered. Kahlua had smiled throughout the whole threat and had even said it in a sweet voice. Moka pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. She wore a smirk on her lips, but her eyes showed nothing but love. She leaned down and kissed him with passion.

"This dress…needs to…be…taken…off." Tsukune said in between kisses and Moka couldn't have agreed more.

(0.o)(-.-)(XX)(T.T)(e.e)

I don't know if vampire would get married like that, but let's pretend for the sake of this story. I hope you liked it. I know I have to update my other stories, but I have a bit of writers block on them. My writers block is that I have too many ideas in my head and so I must rid them! Thank you for helping me XD


	7. Sweet Dreams

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This was inspired by a picture I saw on deviantart. MokaxTsukune Kiss Banner by ~0LittleVampire0

XXXX

Tsukune's heart was beating so fast he thought he might die of a heart attack at an early age. He nervously ran a hand through his messy hair._ 'This is going to work. Stay calm, act cool. Breathe, just breathe, so you can do this! This is no time to wuss out!'_

"Morning, Tsukune!" Moka called out behind him.

Tsukune felt loss of breath for a moment. He slowly turned around and offered a timid smile. Moka looked as amazing as always. She smiled brightly at him. He gulped. He had to wait which only made it worse!

"G-good morning, Moka." Tsukune replied nervously.

Moka scooted in closer to him to get a good look at his face. Tsukune's eyes widen and he held his breath.

'_What's the matter with him?'_ Moka thought, _'He's acting weird.'_

"W-what are y-you doing?" Tsukune leaned back.

"What's the matter?" Moka asked titling her head.

"N-n-nothing!" Tsukune replied quickly, "I'm great, amazing!"

"Tsukune," Moka was going to tell him how much of a bad liar he really was until she caught scent of his blood, "ahhh, your blood…just a little bit please."

'_And the chain reaction begins,'_ Tsukune's heart thumped loudly, "I'm not your breakfast!"

"Please, please just a little." Moka's scenes were going wild to Tsukune's scent.

"N-no." Tsukune responded but didn't move a muscle, _'I have to hold on.'_

Moka moved closer to him one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck, "Please, just a little."

"I said no." Tsukune all about whispered. _'Hurry up and bite. I don't know how much longer I can take this or if after all this time I'll be able to do it.'_

Moka just couldn't resist and bite him. His blood tasted differently today, not in a bad way. Oh, no, it tasted even better! It was like an explosion of flavors bouncing in her mouth. He was happy and nervous about something she could taste it in his blood, but the flavor she enjoyed the most in his blood was over flowing. The flavor of love.

Moka finally let go of him after a couple of minutes. She licked the wound to seal it. Tsukune bit his lip and got ready to say and do what he had planned for a while. It all started with a dream and he planned to make that dream come true.

"Thanks, Tsukune!" Moka smiled brightly at him.

She expected him to run around in circles and say that he wasn't her breakfast. She'd then of course apologize like every other morning. He put his hand on his neck, the way he did every morning. He narrowed his eyes.

"I told you no," Tsukune said in an angry voice, "Am I just a blood bank to you? Here I thought we were friends, but I'm just your food. I don't want you to talk to me again!"

"What?" Moka looked at him confused, "I-no please, no I swear-I- no –Tsukune? Forgive me please! I'm so sorry, Tsukune." She had tears in her eyes.

Tsukune turned away, "Maybe I could forgive you. I would take something I've wanted for a while now too though."

Moka nodded her head, "Yeah, of course, okay!"

Tsukune turned to face her. _'I can't back out now. I can't back out now.'_ He got close her so that their faces were only inches from each other. His soft honey eyes looked deeply into her emerald ones. Moka didn't know what to think as one of his hands got hold of the back of her neck and the other was at the lower part of her back.

'_**He probably wants our blood. Fool.'**_ Inner Moka sighed, _**'that's fine I guess, we take his blood all the time.'**_

He lowered his head to her neck. He placed his lips to her neck but instead of biting he kissed. He kissed her neck and traveled upward slowly. Moka couldn't help but let out a moan. He stopped at the corner of her lips.

"I'll finally take what I want." He whispered seductively, "I'll take your first kiss."

He removed his face and looked at her. He couldn't read her facial expression so he just continued with his plan. He removed the rosary. Pink hair turned silver, emerald eyes turned ruby red. Tsukune closed his eyes and kissed her. Moka's eyes widen in surprise but slowly began to close it.

She couldn't help but feel surprised, happy, and confused. Inner Moka had never been completely certain of how she felt about Tsukune. She knew it was something she didn't feel with anyone else, but the moment Tsukune's lips met hers she was certain. She was in love Tsukune. She gave into the kiss. She gave into the emotion.

She closed her eyes completely. The kiss lasted until a beeping of an alarm woke Moka up.

XXXX

Did you enjoy it? XD


	8. The Essay

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I was inspired by tsukune and moka double kiss by ~aranelia.

XXXXX

A blessed life? Nope, blessed didn't even begin to measure how great Tsukune Aono's life really was. He had four girls constantly confessing they loved him, he was living in a high school of monsters and was still breathing, and his best friend was always by his side willing to defend and fight for him. The only problem was that his best friend was the girl he was in love with and he didn't think she felt the same. He presumed it was life evening itself out.

He sighed and looked at his blank piece of paper. He was currently in English class. Even in this monster school they seemed to have somewhat ordinary assignments. Today was to write a play or essay on anything they wanted. Tsukune wasn't as creative as Mizore or as spontaneous as Kurumu so being told to write whatever he pleased was more difficult then actually writing something that was strictly on topic. His teacher was particularly into dramas and romance; Yukari's essays bored him to sleep when read out loud.

Tsukune groaned as he looked at the clock. He only had thirty minutes to write a two page essay. He could always write big and detail on stupid things. Tsukune smiled, but then frowned again. What could he write about? What was the most dramatic thing he could think of that he could write nonsense about and still get a good grade?

_I love her with a dying passion. She makes me a better person and I wish I could shine brighter so she would see me in a different light. I'm her best friend, but I want to be more. I want to be her lover. I want to caress her skin in the pale moon her silver silky hair. I wish I wasn't so shy or insecure. I wish I could walk up to her and yell that I love her. I would love to see those crimson eyes shine with happiness as I said those words. If only she felt the same._

Tsukune stopped writing. He had let his thoughts take control of his hand. He shrugged. He might as well finish it. It's not like anyone, but the teacher would be reading it and even then he couldn't suspect.

_The tale began quite a while ago. When I first met her, her bubble gum pink hair smelled like the greatest strawberries in the world, her emerald eyes shined brighter than any star, and I won't deny I was in love. Sort of, my eyes were in love with what they saw. When she asked me to be here friend, I saw no reason to say no. In fact, I saw every reason to say yes even when she bit me and told me she was a mythical creature._

_I didn't fully believe her, but she dazzled me and I just nodded my head. I almost died that same day I met her. I almost left her too. The place she had know as home was a place I knew as terror, but the moment I heard her cry out I had to return. I realized that day I really did want to be her friend._

_It was also the first day I saw her inner demon. If I was dazzled by her before, her inner demon captivated me. Time passed and my feelings grew. Materialistic love based on looks turned into true, pure hearted love. I loved her naivety, her compassion, willing to love, intelligence, and her looks became less and less important to me. Even though they didn't matter as much she seemed to grow more beautiful. _

_The more we fought against the world and societies believe the more I turned toward her. I no longer look or care about what society has to say about us. I love her and her inner demon. Her inner demon can consider pride too much, can be cruel, and cold, but she is also dedicated, protective, and, even if she doesn't always show it, just as loving. They are the same person, but they show and see the world differently. _

_They are both beautiful, intelligent, leaders, grad friends, and fighters, even though there logic of fighting is different. No one can compare to her, them. The girls who chase after me are doing it in vain. I will always be their friend, but the love they fight for will always belong to her. In a way, I'm just like her fan boy._

Tsukune paused. He was writing about his life, but he had to remember it was also a story. Unlike reality, it had to make sense and have an actual ending. So, why not make it an ending he liked? He looked up at the clock. He had six more minutes until it was due. He quickly wrote what he imagined life would be like if he and Moka started dating, including the date he actually had with her when they went shopping(he didn't mention that it was actually a training session though), and got married.

It was rushed, but he knew it seemed as though it was well thought out. He had considered those things for quite some time. He sighed in relief as he saw he had a minute to spear as he handed the paper to the teacher. He turned back and smiled at Moka who smiled back at him.

"What did you write about?" Moka asked.

Tsukune blushed, "Ummm, just two lovers written in first person point of view. What about you?"

Moka looked down timidly and put a stand of hair behind her ear, "I wrote about-"

"Alright class," The teacher said trying to get everyone's attention, "I know I usually read and grade your papers, but today is different. Each of you wrote a story and one of them will become a play for our school this year. So, I am going to distribute someone else's essay to you, which you will read, and then you will swap with someone else and so forth. At the end you will vote on three essay to become a play."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. He felt like his mind just shut down. What if Moka got his essay? What if the other girls got a hand on his essay? He would be killed by Kurumu and frozen by Mizore. Yukari would be estatic, but what about Moka?

How would she feel? Would inner Moka show him his place? He slowly turned to Moka who seemed to be blushing. Tsukune was going to have a heart attack. One of the reasons was that his feeling would be read and the other Moka looked so darn cute with that blush. He was handed an essay, but only saw letters and not words.

XXXX

"Yours was amazing!" A girl gushed at Tsukune as he was getting a drink from the water fountain.

"What?" Tsukune asked dumbly.

"Your essay in English class, it was great! Your character showed such love and determination. The girl confessing her feelings was great too. I feel like I'm in love with the main character." The girl babbled.

Tsukune's eyes widen, "You got my essay?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you still have it?" Tsukune asked hopefully, "I really want it back."

"Sorry, I swapped with Karin." The girl replied.

Tsukune excused himself as he went to find Karin. He could still have a chance so that Moka wouldn't read it! He smiled as he jogged to find Karin.

XXXX

"Sorry, Tsukune, I gave it to Saizo." Karin replied, "but your story was amazing. I loved the romance and a little bit of action. It was a good mix, I hope yours get's picked for the play."

"Nooo." Tsukune moaned and ran off.

"I couldn't help but notice the girl sounded a little like Moka!" Karin yelled off.

XXXX

"You're pathetic." Sazio said, "It was sappy and you should just confess to her."

"Uh, does that mean you still have the essay?" Tsukune asked.

"Nah, I gave it to blond boy. You know the one who always gets called on, but never answers on topic." Sazio said.

XXXX

"So I said 'yes, I have Tsukune's paper' and I gave it to beth."

"You couldn't have told me that thirty minutes ago?" Tsukune sighed.

He shook his head, "You have to listen to the full story."

XXXX

"I gave it to Shannon. Was that story about Moka?"

XXXX

"I gave it to the girl whose last name is Love. What's the main girl's name?"

XXXX

"Gave it to Kechii. I felt bad for your main character at first, but I'm glad he had courage at the end."

XXXX

"Gave it toYukari."

"Kill me now!"

XXXX

"I gave it to Moka!" Yukari said happily.

Tsukune dropped to his knees, "Noooo! My life is over."

"Why?" Yukari asked, "I thought it was romantic and super cute, Tsukune."

"I don't know if that's the way Moka will take it." Tsukune began to pace, "What if she never talks to me again? What if she officially hates me? What if Inner Moka is so mad at what I wrote she kills me? What if-"

"What if Moka feels the same way?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune looked at the young witch, "You and I both wish that, but Moka is way out of my league. I mean I'm like a 5 out of 10 and Moka is a 100 out 10."

"Moka doesn't see you that way." Yukari sang.

Tsukune shook his head, "Yukari my male ego is breaking into little pieces now is not the time to tamper with my mind. Now to a real plan, do you have anything that will make it seem like I'm really sick so I don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I have something better," Yukari smiled, "I have Moka's paper."

Tsukune's shoulders slumped, "How is that any better?"

"Here you go." Yukari skipped away.

XXXX

Tsukune didn't understand what Yukari had intended to happen. Moka's essay was about him…and their great friendship. She liked him…as a friend. She thought he was handsome, that was an up. Tsukune sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXX

Tsukune nervously waited where he and Moka met each morning. He ran a hand through his hair. He had hardly slept all night thinking about any of the reactions Moka could have. He loosened his tie a little, trying to breathe better. He fixed jacket, trying to look good.

He had tried combing his hair, but it looked the same way it did if he didn't comb it. He looked at the trail where Moka usually came from. His eyes widen as he saw Moka coming. He didn't know why, but he half expected her not to come at all. Tsukune could feel himself shaking. What was she going to say?

Erg, should he talk first? Should he be casual about it and act like nothing happened? Should he say it was all a joke? Should he give her a real confession? Maybe he should still run while he had a chance.

"G-good-d M-Morning, M-moka." He said feeling his cheeks get red.

She looked up at him. For a moment it was a blank expression and then she ran at him. He started to stumble back and ended up falling backwards. She followed him and sat on top of him. He was about to respond, but Moka's lips met his.

His eyes widen. She was kissing him…My goodness, she was kissing him! She was holding down his hands at his side with her hands. His left leg was slanted upward and his right leg was straight down as Moka sat on his waist. Tsukune couldn't feel more shocked or happy. His cheeks were as flushed as hers.

XXXX

"And our top essay chosen," The teacher announced, "is Tsukune's."

XXXX

The play was reaching it's finally. Inner Moka was out, being the inner demon and all. Tsukune had been chosen as the lead man. He looked at her with a blush as they did the final scene. He wrote the dang thing, but his mind was so clouded he found it hard to remember the lines.

"I love you, you're my best friend, but I want nothing more than to become your lover." Tsukune said .

Inner Moka walk toward him with a sly smile, "**Is that so? What makes you think I love you back that way?"**

"I can feel it." Tsukune said.

"**Prove it to me."** Inner Moka began to blush.

Tsukune blushed as he pulled her by the hip and kissed her. The couple closed their eyes and lost themselves within the kiss. Inner Moka's hands tangled themselves within his hair. They forgot they were acting in the play and let passion control their actions.

"Now we should have a threesome with Yukari." Tsukune said.

"**I couldn't agree more."** Inner Moka said.

/(o.o)/

"And that's my essay!" Yukari said triumphantly.

Tsukune's and Moka's eyebrow twitched, "Why?"

"Because I love you guys and this is how I see it happening." Yukari giggled.

"I don't-" Tsukune began.

"-Think so." Moka finished.

"Oh, no! They're finishing each other's sentences!" Kurumu said worriedly shaking Mizore.

The End!

Did you enjoy it?


	9. Could this be Love?  Omote

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

A lot had changed since Moka came to high school. For one her body had finally fully developed into that of a young woman. She had always had good grades, but she excelled here. She had finally made friends. A longing she had had since middle school.

She never had that longing feeling of companionship because she could walk out the door and there would be her friends' faces. She and Kurumu could argue and get under each other's skin at times, but they could always count on each other during tough times. Mizore was hard to understand and mostly seemed to prefer to be alone, but there was that sense that she was always there, sometimes it was a good feeling and other times it was a bad one. Yukari was a little too loving with the groping, love potions, and threesome talks, but she was still a child and didn't quite understand life just yet; Moka saw her as a younger sibling. Gin was more of a distant friend, but he was a loyal comrade.

Then there was Tsukune…At first Moka was overjoyed with the mere fact that he accepted her completely even if he was human. Then she became confused. She knew she cared for him, protective over him, and for some reason jealous whenever the other girls tried to claim him, but there was something else. There was an emotion overwhelming her whenever he smiled at her, whenever he laughed, whenever he told her how he'd always be with her, and whenever he showed that he truly cared. She had never felt that way before. She still didn't understand the feeling, but had grown to accept it.

She just knew that she'd follow Tsukune with her eyes closed. He was her first best friend, 'blood bank', and she was almost certain, by the books she had read and movies she had seen, love. She briefly wondered if he felt the same for her. She knew she'd catch him staring at times, but what did that mean? Why did he grow even more handsome everyday she spent with him? He made her feel strange in such a great way.

Could this truly be love?


	10. Unrequired Love Ura

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

He was a fool. Moka had no doubt about that. He was a weak human who had chosen to stay at a school full of monsters; he had to be a fool. He had to depend on awakening her so he wouldn't get killed. He couldn't simply tell the other girls he was interested in her other self.

He was also so naïve. He protected that succubus girl because she didn't seem 'like a bad person', but hadn't she manipulated him, controlled him, and almost killed him? He tried to talk to the snow maiden and was almost frozen solid because of her feelings for him. He saw her, Moka Akashiya, as a friend. A dangerous, S-class, blood sucking monster was his best friend.

He tried to be a human shield. He knew he was too weak to fight, so he would use his body as a shield to protect others. He could know them for no more than a day and he would already protect them without hesitation. He always did absurd for his companions. He made it seem like his life was meaningless compared to others.

He was far too caring and trusting. He saw the world in a way that only optimistic people could ever see it. Whenever someone completely dark in soul came he could find their brightest color and help make it shine. His smile and courage were as contagious as the flu in a small room. He was far too timid with those around him and he couldn't always express his feelings.

All these things Moka hated yet they were the same traits that made her fall in love with him. She always expected him to turn in a certain direction but he'd always flip it on her. She loved him, but she could never let those feelings shine. She used her pride as an excuse, but it wasn't the true reason. It was obvious he loved the other Moka, her world was too dark and dangerous for him to live in, and he still seemed to fear her every now and then.

She knew what the feeling was when she was near him, but the odds were simply not in her favor at the time. What a cruel reality: losing the person you love to an illusion of yourself.


	11. Tough Choices Tsukune

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tsukune had to make a lot of tough choices in his high school live. The first tough choice: to stay at the school full of monsters. The second tough choice: figuring out whether he should or shouldn't tell his parents about his experiences or not. The hardest choice was now coming from his heart. Which Moka did he prefer?

Was it outer Moka? Moka: the cute, pink haired, green eyed, teenage damage. The girl he saw everyday and knew like the back of his palm. The girl who seemed obsessed with his blood and drinking out of him like a juice box. The girl who had become his best friend.

Or was it inner Moka? Moka: the gorgeous, silver haired, crimson eyes, ice queen. The girl who always caught him as he was about to fall. The one who was mysterious to him in every way, shape, and form. The girl who seemed obsessed to show people their place and fighting. The girl who had become a close, dependable friend.

He had fallen for outer Moka since day one, but inner Moka had slowly crept into his heart. Even if he could decide on which one he loved more, they were both out of his league!

Gin nodded, "Well, I'd go with the one you loved second."

"Huh?" Tsukune looked at him confused.

"If you had truly and madly loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one." Gin said turning his attention back to the tv.

Tsukune was left dumbfounded.

"Plus," Gin added, "If you're really having trouble with it, don't, in the end they're still the same person."

"With different personalities!" Tsukune argued.

"In the same body," Gin retorted, "it's a two for one sale, congratulations. Now let me finish watching To Love Ru, it's getting good and your pointless whinnying is getting in the way of my joy."


End file.
